


With the Heart of a Lion

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy II
Genre: Final Fantasy II (NES Translation), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: Perilous angst and also fun with name input limitations.





	With the Heart of a Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Leon♥ stood before the Emperor’s throne.

There was a cold, seething rage in his chest.  He didn’t understand how was he even still alive, or what the Empires could possibly want with him.

Fear lingered, in a deep down hidden part of him, but not for his life.  He had nothing.  The Emperor’s DarkNites had destroyed his home and slaughtered his family before dragging him off to the Coliseum.  He didn’t care if he lived, but...

 _Frione_...

 _...Guy_...

... _Maria_.

Leon♥ wanted _revenge_.

If winning was what it took...

“I sense much darkness in your heart.”  The Emperor smiled.  “Show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love that _technically_ , you can input 'Leonheart' into the NES translation box, you just gotta get creative. 'Frionel' is stuck, though.


End file.
